


Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian and John are a bit tactless, Crying, Freddie is caring and loving, M/M, Poor sweet Roger, Storm - Freeform, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger Taylor is a handsome and funny man. He has Freddie who will do anything for him. Will he protect Roger from his greatest fear-storm? And will the other boys laugh at their friend?.





	Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by my beloved song, Bohemian Rhapsody. Thank you Freddie Mercury. You are the best in the world. This work is for four members of Queen. I love you guys.

A terrible storm was raging over Ridge Farm. Lightning flashed and it rained heavily against the windows. Freddie Mercury sat in the kitchen. He was not afraid of the storm calmly hummed Bohemian Rhapsody and drew in his notebook. It was approaching midnight and everyone had been in their beds after another busy day. Freddie was glad that his friends loved his song. He ends and decides to finally go to bed. He wants to cuddle up to his beloved Roger who is probably already asleep. Freddie gets up and goes to the room. He opens the door and sees something that makes his heart break in half. The love of his life lies huddled on the bed. All bedding is tied. Roger is wet with sweat and is sobbing terribly. His head is wrapped in a pillow. Freddie knows that he can not scare his love even more. He walks over to him, crouches, and carefully puts his hand on his sweaty back.  
"What's happening, honey?" The voice is calm and gentle.  
"Nothing." Roger does not want to admit he's scared.  
Freddie sighs. Dearest I am not blind I see that you are afraid and cry. Roger raises his face and looks at him.  
''Yes I am afraid. I hate the storm. '  
"Why did not you want to admit?"  
'' I was afraid you would make fun of me. You are so brave. And I..."  
Freddie grabs his hands. ''Never think like that. I am also afraid of many things." He sits next to Roger. and gently strokes his hands. "My greatest fear is that something will happen to you. Or that you will leave me and I will be left alone. And I can not live without you. "  
Roger drops his head and cries. ''I'm sorry , Freddie. I should not doubt in you. "  
Freddie pulls Roger on his lap. He hugs him and kisses his hair.  
''I love you baby. I will always protect you ''  
Roger finally smiles.  
Freddie looked at the mess on the bed. '' Come baby, let's wash you and then go to sleep. ''  
Those two are going to the bathroom. There, Freddie pours water into the tub. They undress and fall into the water. They wash each other and hug each other. Then they change the bedding, dress in pajamas and go to bed tightly hugging each other.  
"Are you no longer afraid? '' Freddie asks by brushing hair off Roger's face.  
'' When you are with me, I am not afraid of anything '' Roger kisses his lips. They both fall asleep almost immediately.

Morning  
Freddie goes into the kitchen to prepare food for himself and Roger. There he meets Brian and John, who kiss while sitting on the table. Freddie greets them and starts making sandwiches.  
"What happened yesterday at night," John asks, moving away from his boyfriend's mouth.  
"Why do you ask" Freddie is surprised by the question.  
At night we heard that you two were bathing.  
Behind Freddie, Roger's voice is heard. '' I was afraid of a storm and Fred took care of me.  
Brian and John laughed softly.  
Freddie looked at them reproachfully. Roger was amused.  
'' If you two are afraid of something, then I will also laugh. ''  
Freddie smiled at him. The boys apologized and went shopping for the penalty.  
Fred and Rog were alone at home and hugged on the grass.  
"I love you," they said almost simultaneously. And so it will always be. 


End file.
